There have been numerous types of wheeled carts and the like for various reasons. This invention is of a wheeled carrier especially adapted to support a plastic bag of the disposable type in an open condion for use in collecting trash, transporting it to a station to be picked up and which carrier may be readily collapsed when not in use.
Generally speaking, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved trash carrier for use with a plastic bag to hold it in an open condition while it is being loaded and which carrier includes wheels for moving the trash to a pick-up station and wherein the carrier is collapsible for easy storage when not in use.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: